Seong-Mina's timeline (Alternate version)
by spicebutterfly
Summary: This story timelines of Seong Mi-Na is very like entertaining to me in the stage of history. This is about her family, her life and her past history that she has been growing up in Korea.


**Hello people like I said this is might be the Seong-Mina's alternate timeline. I'm not going to copy it from another site. I'm just wanted to do alternate.**

**This is a story timeline of Seong-Mina. A girl who have grew up in Korea. South Korea like in Jirisan. So find out what's gonna happen.**

* * *

**Seong Mi-na.**

Until _Soulcalibur III_, her name was spelled **Seung Mina** or **Seong Mi Na**. Instead of **Seung Mina**.

In _Soulcalibur_, her nickname is **Heart and Soul Girl**.

What lies is in her soul is **Trust**.

In _Soulcalibur: Lost Swords_, she is referred to as **Rambling Runaway**.

**Her appearance is:** She has dark brown hair, rosy pale skin, light amber brown eyes, a physically built body and is taller than most Korean women from her time period.

**Her personality is:** Seong Mi-na is a strong-willed girl who is always striving to be the best she is. Though stubborn about this, she also has a quick wit. She's very determined, but sometimes overly confident in her skills, often mocking her opponents. Due to her inferiority complex, Seong Mi-na dislikes it when anyone views her as weak or helpless, basically not wanting to be treated like a kid.

* * *

**Her fighting style she discipline: **Seong Mi-na fights with a halberd pole type weapon, called a wol do (Korean), guan dao (Chinese), naginata (Japanese), or zanbatou (in-game), and thus benefits from maximum spacing between herself and her opponent, Mi-na is equipped with some of the longest non-projectile attacks in the game. A fair amount of her attacks increase in damage depending on how far away her opponent is at the point of impact. To facilitate adequate spacing Seong Mi-na has decent stepping, as well as a handful of attack sequences in which she will jump or dash back at the end of. Although Seong Mi-na has many long range attacks, most are very linear and a wary opponent could feasibly evade them quite easily via sidestepping, though this requires good anticipation and/or reaction time. Seong Mi-na has a decent array of low attacks to utilize, most of them relatively slow horizontal strikes however. Though she has a wide variety of armor punishing attacks, as well as one of the most powerful unblockable attacks in the game, Seong Mi-na is generally regarded by the _Soulcalibur_ community as being a bottom tier character.

* * *

**Soul Edge/Soul Blade:** Growing up in the famous Korean Seong Dojang headed by her father, Seong Han-myeong, Mi-na had always been surrounded by weapons, many of which she learned to use quite well, even surpassing her father with the wol-do. However, her looks led the local boys to kiss her and call her more than a striking girl, an image supported by her father who wanted her to settle down and marry a suitor, preferably Hwang Seong-gyeong, whom Han-myeong had personally wanted to adopt into the family. Facing increasing incursions from Japanese raiders, a coast guard was quickly formed and led by Yi Soon Shin, her father's childhood friend, with Mi-na desperate to join in the ranks; but she was barred from joining on account of her gender. Overhearing rumors of Soul Edge, deemed the "Sword of Salvation", while eavesdropping on a private conversation between her father and Hwang, she decided that if she would not be able to prove herself in the coastal defense, she could just as easily prove herself by finding the fabled sword for her country. This prompted her to pack her belongings and run away from home, not knowing that Hwang had already been sent out on his own official quest for the weapon.

Seong Mi-na grew up surrounded by weapons, which she learned to use quite well. However, her cute looks led the local boys to tease her and call her, of all things, a girl. There were a lot of beaten boys in Mi-na's neighbourhood. It was a troubling time in Korea. It was anything but peace. In fact, the only reason that Korea hadn't been invaded yet was that the other countries hadn't gotten around to it yet.

However, neighbouring Japan was gearing up for outward expansion and conquest. In order to protect their country, some of the more patriotic people began building fortresses along the coastline. Lee Sun Shin became the admiral of the coastal defense force. Rumour of Soul Edge, the "Sword of Salvation" was spreading like wildfire. It soon reached Seong Mi-na.

After being barred from joining the Coastal Defense Force because of her gender, Mi-na decided that the best thing for her to do would be to search for Soul Edge herself. She packed up and ran away from home. Hwang, however, was already on his own quest for the fabled sword…

* * *

**Soulcalibur:** Seong Mi-na ran away from home to follow Hwang on his quest to find Soul Edge, the "Sword of Salvation." Unfortunately for Seong Mi-na, Hwang dragged her back from when he found her. It was not long before Seong Mi-na ran away from home again. Her frustrations with rigorous training, combined with a marriage proposal from one of her father's pupils, sent her over the edge and out the door.

Seong Mi-na resumed her quest for the sword, but gained a valuable lesson along the way. Following a humiliating and utter defeat, she learned never to underestimate an opponent's abilities. She underwent further training during her travels to refine her skills, and now she was ready to renew her quest for the Sword of Salvation.

During her search, she did meet up with Hwang, and upon receiving news of an impending Japanese invasion of Korea, he cut his quest short and returned home, dragging Mi-na home with him. Not long after her return, Mi-na ran away again. Her frustration with rigorous training, combined with her father's eagerness to marry her to Hwang and a proposal from one of her father's wealthy trainees, sent her over the edge and out the door. Mi-na resumed her quest for the Soul Edge, but gained a valuable lesson along the way. She heard of a female warrior named Ivy, who was also searching for the Soul Edge. But upon meeting Ivy, she was told that Soul Edge was inherently demonic and that Mi-na would be better suited at home because she was only a weak little girl. Quick to anger, she challenged Ivy to a fight, but, overwhelmed and confused by Ivy's unusual snake sword, she suffered a humiliating defeat. Questioning her own strength, Mi-na met a middle-aged, alcoholic man with a beaten bo staff who jeered her and told her not to challenge people so hastily. But true to form, she attacked him and never landed a single hit, as he caught her guan dao with his bare hands. She asked if she could train under him, and he reluctantly agreed; despite his chronic alcoholism, his ability with the bo staff taught her much during her training. After a year of training, he mysteriously disappeared while out to buy more alcohol, and her only trace of him was a goodbye note telling her there was nothing more he could teach her, signed by a one 'Kong Xiuqiang', who was, in reality, Chai Xianghua's long-lost father and an exiled student of the Ling Sheng-Su Temple Ruin. From this experience, Mi-na learned to never underestimate the strength of an opponent, and she continued training for two years until she was ready to resume her quest for the Soul Edge. Eventually, however, she was dragged home once again by Hwang.

* * *

**SoulCalibur II:** Mi-na began training with the zanbatou at an early age and grew to be a skilled warrior. During that time, Lee Dynasty Korea was clamoring about the Soul Edge, known to them as the Sword of Salvation Hwang Sung Kyung was recruited from the Seong dojo to search for the renowned weapon. When Mi-na found out about this, she disobeyed her father's orders and ran away from home on a quest to find the sword.

Unfortunately for Mi-na, Hwang dragged her back home when he found her. Shortly thereafter, she was forced to restart her arduous training. One day, Yun-seong- who was a student at the dojo- left with one of the Seong family hairlooms called White Storm. Because Mi-na was the one who lent the sword to him, she felt obligated to bring Yun-seong and White Storm back to the dojo.

Han-myeong was resistant at first, but eventually he gave in, out of fear that she would run away for a third time if he did not allow her to go. By the time Han-myeong realized that Mi-na would get involved with the search for the Sword of Salvation once again, she was already out of the country.

Four years later, Mi-na saw a student of her father, Hong Yun-seong, angry after being rejected by Hwang when he challenged him to a battle. She felt sorry for the brooding young man and handed him a Seong family heirloom, the dao 'White Storm' that, according to legend, possessed the ability to reflect the innermost thoughts of those who wielded the blade. That night, Yun-seong had packed his belongings and run away from the dojo in pursuit of Soul Edge, taking the dao with him. Since Mi-na had lent the heirloom to him, she felt obligated to retrieve it, and decided to leave the dojang to find him. Seong Han-myeong did not want her to go, but he knew in his heart that if he protested, she would simply run away again, and he gave her his blessing to retrieve the weapon. By the time he considered that she would, in fact, try to seek and retrieve the Soul Edge on her journey, it was too late, and she was long gone.

* * *

**SoulCalibur III: **It all started by coincidence. During her journey to track down Yun-seong and Soul Edge, Mi-na stopped in one particular city and was involved in a fight. After defeating the brawny man, an onlooker remarked, casually, "Ah, the Li-Seng Su style! Very impressive, girl!" When she thought about it, the man who had taught her how to use her weapon had never given her a name for the style. The style was a part of her now, but she had no idea where it originated from. Out of interest, she decided to visit the temple, famous for its martial arts. During her investigation, she learned that the temple had been destroyed several years earlier.

Knowing this, Mi-na naturally aborted her plans of visiting there. When she learned that the master of the temple was still alive somewhere, however, she jumped at the chance to meet him. It was a white-haired old man who awaited Mi-na in the mountains. This man, Edge Master, was rumoured to be a swordsman who had mastered every kind of martial art and technique. After she enquired about the staff fighting technique of the Li-Seng Shu, she was unable to hide her disappointment about being unable to challenge the master to a match. She had come all this way into the mountains. It would be a waste to just turn around and go back.

Also, while he had done nothing intentionally to reveal his skill, he was certainly a true master. After she repeatedly begged him for a match, he finally gave in. "Fine, fine. If you insist that much." The two of them stood silently for a time with their weapons drawn. There was no opening for Mi-na to attack. She had not merely trained in a dojo, she had also experienced real battles in foreign lands. She could tell. The moment she stepped towards him, what change would occur in the staff he held so casually? Facing his quiet, yet overwhelming presence, she could feel the sweat roll down her brow.

Realizing that they were getting nowhere by standing there and staring at each other, Mi-na decided to charge and strike while he was vulnerable. She suffered a total defeat. No matter how many times she attacked, she received a decisive blow after trading only a few strikes. Their skill was on completely different levels. It was more of a training session than a match. The old man assured her that she was doing well, but for Mi-na, the outcome was less than desirable. Seeing her frustration, the old man suggested that she stay there and train for a while. Mi-na gladly accepted his offer.

During breaks in training, Mi-na told him stories of her journey. Edge Master showed little interest in the outside world, but seemed to react differently when she told him of the purpose of her journey, and of Soul Edge. Stroking his beard, he spoke. He told her that Soul Edge was an evil sword that devoured souls. She found the story difficult to believe, but a man like him wouldn't lie. If it were true, then the sword was not a Sword of Salvation, but more like a Sword of Ruin. What was more important was that Yun-seong was on his way to find it. She had to stop him! There was no time to waste. Mi-na thanked Edge Master for all his help, and hurriedly left.

"I'll see you again!" she yelled as she left. The old man waved slightly at her enthusiastic goodbye. "It might be fun to bring Yun-seong along next time…" With that thought in her mind, Mi-na left the mountain and put Edge Master dwelling behind her.

Seong Mi-na traveled throughout Ming Empire, continuing her search for Yun-seong. In one city, she got involved in a fight. After defeating a brawny man, one of the onlookers casually remarked that her style largely resembled the fabled Ling-Sheng Su Style. When she thought about it, the man who had taught her how to use her weapon had never given a name for the style. This fighting art was a solid part of her now, but she didn't know where it originated from. Mi-na became interested and decided to visit this temple famous for its martial arts.

She went to the said temple and found that it was destroyed a few years ago. However, she found out that an old master of the said style was still alive. She decided to visit the old man living in some mountains in the Himalayas. She arrived and saw Edge Master, who was also Kilik's master. When she first challenged him to a fight, he refused. But in the end, he agreed. Seong Mi-na suffered a total defeat. The old man then invited her to stay with him to train. During breaks, she told him of stories of her travels. He seemed vaguely interested, but he jumped at the information that Mi-na was also looking for Soul Edge. He told her the sword was evil. She did not believe him at first, but she knew that a man like him would not lie.

After a few months of training, Mi-na made up her mind to go after Yun-seong again, to tell him that the sword was evil. After saying goodbye to her new master, she thought that next time, she would bring Yun-seong along. She concluded that it would be so much fun.

* * *

**SoulCalibur IV: **Soul Edge drove its wielders insane and harvested the souls of all who drew near. The sword was a destroyer of nations! So said the hermit, a sword master of the mountain temple, and Seong Mi-na was shaken to the core. She thought about Yun-Seong, who had been like a younger brother to her. He must still be searching for Soul Edge, ignorant of the truth she had just learned. She had to find him and warn him! In Istanbul, the city where East meets West, Mi-na found Yun-seong. She admonished him, "Soul Edge is an evil power that brings on disaster. There's no way that thing will save our country!"

It had been some time since Yun-seong had been subjected to Mi-na's scolding, and while he listened to her without voicing dissent, his face clearly showed he felt otherwise. By the next morning, he had disappeared. Mi-na shook her head in disgust, Then Talim, the young girl with whom Yun-seong had traveled, spoke to her. "He's headstrong, but a good person. In the end, I'm sure he'll make the right decision." As she lisened to what Talim said, Mi-na could tell Yun-seong's journey had made him more mature. He had left to continue his quest.

She had to follow him, so that she could be at his side and help him make the right choice when the time came. Talim told her of a second sword that was soul Edge's direct opposite. Could that be the Sword of Salvation? No matter; time was running short. She had to hurry to Ostrheinsburg, stronghold of the Azure Knight who held Soul Edge, and find Yun-seong before it was too late!

Seong Mi-na finally found Yun-seong in Istanbul, and also meets Talim, who was traveling with him. She then tells Yun-seong that Soul Edge was an evil sword. However, it seemed that he still believed that the sword was the one thing that he can use to protect his home. That night, Yun-seong left the two girls while they were asleep.

Talim assured Mi-na that he's headstrong, but a good man, and hopefully he'll make the right decision. Then Talim told Mi-na that there is a sword that opposes Soul Edge. Mi-na wondered if this sword was the true Sword of Salvation. If so, then she must find it as use it to destroy Soul Edge. Then the two parted ways.

Mi-na hurried to stop Yun-seong from obtaining Soul Edge.

* * *

**In her endings at Soul Edge Blade: **Seong Mi-na sneaks home. Seong Han-myeong calls out to her and says that he sees her. He is angry at her, and she tries to plead with him about how she has grown a lot on her journey. Seong Han-myeong swings his sword at her...Mi-na dodges the sword faster than Seong Han-myeong can stop it. He is very happy about this, since now he can speed up the engagement, so that she can marry Hwang and Seong Han-myeong can adopt him. The scene shifts to Seong Han-myeong reading a letter from Mi-na, stating that she isn't quite finished yet, and she needs to train some more before getting married and that her father's skills have slowed a bit.

**SoulCalibur: **Seong Mi-na used every ounce of strength left on her to defeat the final enemy. Exhausted, she was about to collapse when…

Hwang: Don't you have a homeland to save?

Seong Mi-na: Oh... Hwang…

Her cheeks reddened and though she struggled, she lacked the strength to escape from his strong arms.

Upon returning home, Mi-na found a more dangerous enemy waiting for her. The idiot son of the Kim family proposed.

Son of Kim: Hey, let's get hitched. I've even brought a gift of a hundred cattle as a sign of my love for you, Seong Mi-na!

Mi-na: Hmmm... maybe I should run away again…

**SoulCalibur II: **Mi-na used every ounce of energy left within her and struck down the evil blade with her zanbatou. The Sword of Salvation she sought to save her people turned out to be nothing but lies. The evil flames extinguished, leaving behind a faint anguished groan. Mi-na knew her journey had come to an end. Triumphantly, Mi-na headed home, wearing a smile that had forgotten all the injuries. The last picture shows Yun-seong carrying a few bags while Mi-na is walking happily.

**SoulCalibur III: **Seong Mi-na and Yun-seong, who is carrying a couple of very heavy bags, walk through a valley. Seong Mi-na suddenly gets an idea and stops, causing Yun-seong, who is not paying attention, to crash into her. After mild bickering, Seong Mi-na says that now that Soul Edge is destroyed, it's no fun just to go back home. She then asks Yun-seong to train and they begin to do so. Because Dao Go First Me.

No Input Ending: Yun-seong wins the training session. A disappointed Seong Mi-na is forced to carry all of the bags the rest of the way home.

**SoulCalibur IV:** Seong Mi-na grabs Soul Calibur with great triumph. Soul Edge begins to glow and shines very brightly, causing Mi-na to shield her eyes. When she looks back at Soul Edge, she sees Yun-seong holding it in his hands. "_To protect our homeland, this is what we need. Absolute power!_" Yun-seong spoke. Soul Edge's power begins to enter his body. "_I don't want to see the people that I love suffering anymore!_" a possessed Yun-seong states as he turns to Seong Mi-na. "_I can only blame myself for not being able to stop you_", Mi-na upsetly mutters to herself. As the possessed Yun-seong is ready to attack Mi-na for standing in his way, Mi-na then asks him, "_Don't you see?_

* * *

**Well this is it. That's all that I want to do from now on. Seong-Mina's timeline is sure really out of sight.**

**Soul Calibur © Namco Bandai**


End file.
